Some vehicle playing apparatuses of this kind simulate an actual vehicle such as a motorcar, motorcycle or aeroplane. The simulated vehicle does not run actually, but moves in accordance with an operation instruction of the player as far as it can afford surplus move.
The coffee-cup playing apparatus in an amusement park or the like has some small disks rotatively supported on a large rotary disk. On the small disk are disposed a plurality of vehicles shaped like coffee cups so as to rotate about its own axis and a player riding on the vehicle can rotate the vehicle by hand operation.
The player on the vehicle (coffee cup) moves along a complicated orbiting path produced by combination of two revolutions due to rotations of the large and small disks and rotation of the coffee cup. The speed changes moment by moment. Meanwhile the coffee cup is accelerated or decelerated by controlling its rotation by hand operation.
In the former example simulating an actual vehicle, the simulated vehicle moves in accordance with the operation instruction always regardless of state of movement of the vehicle so far as it can afford surplus move, and timing of operation instruction has no effect on the movement. Therefore, it is impossible to enjoy a technical skill such as deciding timing of operation judging from the state of movement of the vehicle.
In the latter example of the coffee-cup playing apparatus, since the coffee cup is rotated by hand operation while the coffee cup makes a complicated move, at a time point, speeds are added to accelerate and at another time point, speeds are offset to decelerate. However, it is impossible to decide timing of operation previously judging from the state of movement of the vehicle.